Numer 4, 20 lipca 2030 rok.
thumbWidziano go w Londynie!? Parę dni temu do uszu naszej redakcji dotarły informacje, iż widziano w Londynie Juvisa Melasvula, zbiega z więzienia w Azkabanie. Trudno stwierdzić, któż to go widział i czy w ogóle jest o prawda. Z uwagi jednak na fakt, że jest na wolności, możemy się wszystkiego spodziewać. Minister w wywiadzie powiedział nawet, iż naprawdę jest w wielkim szoku, że po tak długiej ciszy ktoś go widzi na ulicach londyąskiego miasta, bo wszyscy byli raczej pewni, że on gdzieś zginął, że gdzieś uciekł lub się ukrywa i boi się wyjść, aż tutaj nagle nie zważając na konsekwencje wychodzi do ludzi. Co racja, dla wszystkich byłoby lepsze to, żeby znaleźli zbiega i go czym prędzej zakuli w kajdany, bo nie wiadomo co takiemu człowiekowi może przyjść do głowy. Krążą plotki, że Juvis Melasvul powoli zaczyna rządzić całym światem magicznym; wszyscy się go boją. Krótka rozmowa z Ministrem : "Prorok": Co pan, panie Ministrze, w ogóle sądzi o tym wszystkim, czy to się rozwiąże? Czy w końcu złapiecie, znajdziecie zbiega? Minister: Ja jestem tym po prostu przerażony, ponieważ sądziliśmy już, że Juvis został gdzieś zamordowany, a nawet dochodziły nas takie słuchy. Aż tutaj nagle ktoś go widzi w Londynie, prawdę powiedziawszy gdy się o tym dowiedziałem, nie bardzo wiedziałem co mam zrobić, ale oświadczam, iż postaramy się zrobić wszystko aby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo. "Prorok": Tak, rozumiemy jaki to musiał być szok. Ale czy mamy pewność, że on faktycznie sie pokazał? Że próbował okraść jakiś sklep? Minister: Tak, pewność mamy, ponieważ jak widać, chciał okraść ten sklep, który był sklepem z eliksirami i składnikami. Sprzedawca sklepu zapewne by się nie pomylił. Pomijając to, widziany był też przez jednego z pracowników Ministerstwa. To chyba wystarczający dowód. Jak widać Minister jest pewny tego, iż zbieg pokazał się w Londynie, ale jak nam wcześniej powiedział, woli aby wszyscy się już mieli na baczności, ponieważ nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Najbezpieczniej byłoby chodzić gdzieś, gdzie jest dużo osób; przebywać w grupach, nigdy nie zbaczać z drogi i nie pałętać się niepotrzebnie w jakiś ciemnych, cichych uliczkach. A gdyby ktoś widział gdzieś zbiega, prosimy o jak najszybsze powiadomienie tak nas, jak i Ministra. A co dalej z Melasvulem?! Czy będą jakieś ataki, jakieś znaki, że on uciekł z Azkabanu, czy będzie chciał się pokazać? Czy może, ma jakiś swoich ludzi? Ludzi, po których nawet się nie spodziewamy, że pomagają Juvisowi? O tym wszystkim w postaramy się napisać w następnym "Proroku". Benjamin Antien. Ministerstwo śpi? Jak donosi nasz informator DANTE, w Ministerstwie obecnie nic ciekawego się nie dzieje. Prawda. Nie jest to sensowne wydarzenie, ale jednak gdyby przemyśleć dokładnie tę sprawę można by dojść do wniosku, że Ministerstwo całkowicie zignorowało swoje obowiązki. Nie ma żadnej akcji ze strony Aurorów w poszukiwaniu Juvisa Melasvula. Niestety. DANTE podejrzewa, że Ministerstwo Magii najzwyczajniej w świecie czeka na jego kolejny ruch by móc skazać go od razu po złapaniu na pocałunek dementora. Czyżby zgodzili się nawet na to by złapać go dopiero po nagromadzeniu wystarczającej liczby zarzutów? Co będzie jeśli zacznie zabijać niewinnych uczniów którzy w czasie wakacji często przemierzają ulice różnych miast? Można by też rzec, że większość ludzi z Ministerstwie chciałaby się przyłączyć do naszego uciekiniera. Właśnie to nas zainteresowało, czyżby Ministerstwo Magii. Ośrodek który ma za zadanie rozwiązywać wszelkie niepokojące sprawy, najzwyczajniej czekało? A może po prostu nie chce im się z ludzkiego lenistwa? Wszystko to może być prawdą. Czekamy z niecierpliwością na wszelkie informacje od DANTE na temat Ministerstwa Magii. Także też zachęcamy czytelników by nadsyłali nam swoje propozycje na tematy, bądź jakieś ciekawe materiały, które można by wykorzystać. Każdy z Was może mieć coś wspólnego z DANTE i być tak samo utalentowanym reporterem jak on. Ministerstwo też zachęcamy do rozpoczęcia jakiś działań w sprawie poszukiwania naszego ulubieńca. Axel Greentea. Nowa Ulica? Z ostatnich doniesień wynika, że na ulicy Pokątnej nie ma już miejsca na nowe sklepy, a klientów i zarazem kupców chętnych na kupno lokalu nie brakuje. Minister Magii, we wczorajszym przemówieniu zaznaczył, że w centrum Londynu brakuje miejsca na stworzenie nowej ulicy, a więc gdzie? Ulica ta ma być dwa razy większa niż Pokątna. Minister zapowiada,że będzie to swego rodzaju "Centrum Handlowe" jakiego jeszcze czarodzieje nie widzieli. Z wieloma lodziarniami, kawiarenkami, księgarniami, sklepami, aptekami, a nawet z hotelem dla czarodziei. Ma tam także stanąć pierwsza w całej Anglii wypożyczalnia mioteł. Ulica ta miałaby się znajdować w oddalonym od Londynu o blisko dziewięćdziesiąt kilometrów Oxfordzie. Rozmowy nadal trwają. Z nieoficjalnych źródeł wiadomo, że ma być nawet powołana specjalna komisja. W końcu przecież taką ulicę niełatwo będzie ukryć przed mugolami. Kiedy i czy w ogóle ona powstanie - tego dowiemy się wkrótce. Miranda Gospell. Tanie podróbki Eliksiru Miłości! thumb|leftMinisterstwo Magii pragnie ostrzec wszystkich czarodziejów przed kupnem Eliksiru Miłości, bowiem rynek magiczny zalała jego nędzna imitacja! - Jeszcze nie wiadomo kto za tym stoi, ale podejrzewa się rosyjskich czarodziejów - mówi Richard Patterson, który osobiście zajął się tą cuchnącą sprawą. Eliksir Miłości, który od kilku miesięcy cieszy się nieprzeciętnym pożądaniem czarodziei uchodzi za jedną z najdroższych mikstur - nic więc dziwnego w tym, że czarodzieje połakomili się na o wiele tańszy produkt. Ci, którzy dali się nabrać na ten trik w dość szybkim czasie zrozumieli, iż rzekomy Eliksir to mieszanka kilku soków owocowych oraz magicznych aromatów różanych. Specyfiki te wprawiały użytkujących napój w stan otumanienia, który można było przyrównać do miłosnego rozanielenia. W wielu przypadkach po wypiciu napoju, występowały skutki uboczne. Jedna z młodych czarownic opowiada: - Gdy podałam mojemu przyszłemu chłopakowi piwo kremowe z kilkoma kroplami Eliksiru Miłości, nagle zaczął się marszczyć tak, jakby miał osiemdziesiąt lat, jego włosy posiwiały, zaczął się ślinić i trząść... Wszystko wskazuje na to, że nędzna podróbka prawdziwego Eliksiru Miłości działa przeciwnie - szpeci czarodziei oraz odpycha ich od siebie! Dlatego zaleca się wszelką ostrożność przy podobnych zakupach. Miranda Gospell. Magiczne Szkło thumbW ostatnim czasie dość głośno zrobiło się o tak zwanym "Magicznym Szkle". Co to jest? Po co? Zaraz wszystko będzie jasne. Postanowiliśmy znaleźŚ źródło tych plotek. Oto, czego się dowiedzieliśmy się na ten temat: Cała magia w tym produkcje jest w tym, z czego jest zrobione. Nie jest to zwykłe szkło czy też kryształ. Posiada ono właściwości pochłaniania substancji i to nie jednej. Może pochłonąć nawet cztery różne. Pochłanialność zależy od tego jak duży jest produkt. Wchłanianie następuje w momencie formowania kształtu. Kiedy produkt jest gotowy nie ma możliwości zmian substancji. Ale to nie wszystko o tym cudownym produkcie! thumb|leftPostanowiono wykorzystać magiczne szkło w wyrobie biżuterii. Ale nie takiej zwykłej! Polega to na tym, że formuje się małe fiolki. Już sama pusta fiolka wygląda ciekawie. Możecie zobaczyć jedną na powyższej fotografii. Nasuwa sie pytanie: Po co? Zapytaliśmy o to twórców, którzy postanowili wyjawić nam swój plan. Szkło nie tylko ma właściwości wchłaniania substancji ale także zmieniania wody w substancją jaką owe szkło pochłonęło! Przykładowo: Chcemy, by nasz wisiorek pochłonął wywar z róży. Potrzebujemy tylko szklanki z wodą. Zanurzamy w niej nasz wisiorek - fiolkę w wodzie i trzymamy przez dwie sekundy. Po wyciągnięciu, woda zmieni się na wywar z róży. Czy to nie jest genialne? Jasne, że jest! W dodatku wszystkie wisiorki są zdobione, a przecież zwykła pusta fiolka także może być ciekawa. Zawartość nie ma znaczenia i nie zmienia właściwości wodnych roztworów. Podsumowując: Szkło w czasie produkcji nabywa właściwości zmiany wody w każdą istniejąca ciecz. Fiolkę wystarczy tylko zamoczyć na dwie sekundy w dowolnym roztworze. thumbCiekawy wygląd to już połowa sukcesu! Producenci mają zamiar niedługo udostępnić w sklepach swój produkt. Niestety nie chcieli nam zdradzić ani ceny ani dokładniej daty premiery "Magicznego Szkła". Jedyne, co wiemy, to że firma "Magic Future" wiąże z tym produktem duże nadzieje. Chcą go jak najbardziej udoskonalić i z tego, co nam przekazali nadal pracują nad tym, aby szkło mogło pochłaniać więcej substancji. Dochodzą jednak głosy, że taki produkt może być niebezpieczny. Czemu? W przypadku, gdyby dostał się w niepowołane ręce, mógłby stać się narzędziem zbrodni. Producenci zapewniają jednak, że takich sytuacji nie będzie. Gdyby jednak taka sytuacja miała miejsce? Gdyby przykładowo Juvis Melasvul zdobył taką fiolkę? W końcu jest on niebywałym specem od eliksirów i z łatwością mógłby wprowadzić do środka jakąś truciznę. Lepiej jednak nie pisać czarnych scenariuszów i oddać tę sprawę w ręce Prawa. Miejmy po prostu nadzieję, że taka sytuacja nigdy nie nastąpi oraz że produkt będzie służył jedynie dobrym celom. Dla czytelników, Kasyth. SPORT Amerykanie i Włosi w PóŁFINAŁACH! W poniedziałek odbył się pierwszy mecz ?WIER?FINAŁOWY, w którym zmierzyły się drużyny z USA i KUBY. Emocji nie zabrakło; kibice oblegli cały stadion, a wszystkie bilety zostały wyprzedane. Mecz okazał się bardzo ciekawy: odznaczył się zaciętą rywalizacją, ponieważ obydwa zespoły starały się grać jak najlepiej aż do ostatniego gwizdka sędziego. Niespodziewanie, po raptem pół dniowej grze, znicz złapał szukający USA, Matthew Quittip, klarując tym samym wynik na 200:370 dla Amerykanów! Jednakże, choŚ drużyna z Kuby zakończyła swoją grę w MŚ Quidditcha 2030, na twarzach tych zawodników ciężko byłoby dostrzec smutek. Wręcz przeciwnie, potrafili cieszyć się tym, że udało im się dojść tak daleko, aż do samych ŚwierŚfinałów. W tym tygodniu mieliśmy także przyjemność oglądać kolejny ŚwierŚfinałowy mecz, Australia kontra Włochy. Wydawało się, że gracze śmigali w powietrzu nie po to, by zdobyć obręcz, lecz po to, by przeżyć. Mecz ów był niezwykle wyrównany. Drużyna "Buta" po raptem sześciu godzinach prowadziła 150:100 i można było pomyśleć, że szukający Włochów wkrótce złapie znicz i doprowadzi do zwycięstwa rodaków. Po kolejnych pięciu godzinach jednak, "Kangury" zyskały zdecydowaną przewagę, 300:180. Australijczycy świętowali nieoficjalnie okrzyknięte zwycięstwo i w tym momencie nastąpił kolejny zwrot akcji. Szukający Włoch postanowił poratować drużynę i stosując zagrywkę zwodu Wrońskiego (doprawdy, kto by pomyślał, że po tylu latach, tak wytrawny zawodnik australijski da się nabrać na tę pospolitą zagrywkę?) pochwycił złotą piłkę doprowadzając tym samym mecz do końca z wynikiem 300:300! Godzinę później drugi ŚwierŚfinał dobiegł końca. Rzuty karne, które zarządził sędzia niemiecki stały się zwieńczeniem sukcesu wygranych. Po pierwszych dwóch seriach wciąż był remis. Wszyscy kibice stali na trybunach, płakali, śmiali się i gromkimi okrzykami dodawali otuchy swoim zawodnikom. Słychać było wrzaski, trąbienie, gwizdy, a także słowa hymnu - na przemian to australijskiego, to włoskiego. Koniec był niebywały, drużyna Italii wygrała 6:3 w rzutach karnych i tym samym znalazła się w półfinałach! Obydwa mecze okazały się twardym orzechem do zgryzienia dla każdej z grających drużyn. Jednakże dzięki temu mamy już ukształtowany pierwszy mecz półfinałowy (USA - Włochy - przyp. red.)! W następnym tygodniu będziemy mogli podziwiać starcie Ghany z Niemcami oraz Hiszpanii z Peru. Będziemy więc świadkami kolejnych przełomowych wydarzeń na gorących MŚ Quidditcha 2030! Po raz ostatni będziemy mogli obejrzeć dwie drużyny, dla których te Mistrzostwa zakończą się na etapie ŚwierŚfinałów. Redakcja "Proroka" zachęca do kupowania biletów na tych kilka ostatnich, najważniejszych meczów. Boa Vista gości fanów na polu namiotowym, hotelach, hotelikach bądź luksusowych kurortach tuż obok stadionu! Wszystko po to, byście mogli obejrzeć to wszystko na własne oczy, bo naprawdę warto! Caleb Dovesea. "Prorok" jest oficjalnym sponsorem MŚ Quidditcha 2030. ?WIER?FINAŁY..............................................................P?ŁFINAŁY USA 370 - 200 Kuba -------------------------------------------------------------------> USA - Włochy Australia (3) 200 - 200 (6) Włochy Ghana – Niemcy -------------------------------------------------------------------> ? - ? Hiszpania - Peru Więcej informacji sportowych w następnym numerze! Zwycięzcy KONKURSU: Na FINAŁ MŚ Quidditcha '30 pojedzie Pan Mike Craig. Na pierwszy półfinał (Usa-Włochy) Panna Maia Reed, na drugi Pan Nathan Craeven-Kenneth. (Każdy wygrany otrzymuje dwa bilety; Redakcja "Proroka" życzy emocjonującego oglądania meczu na żywo we dwoje!) GRATULUJEMY Humorkowo Za niewielkim lasem, krótką rzeką i tylko jedną doliną, pomiędzy dwoma górami w depresji, w domku na kurzej łapce żyła piękna czarownica. Nie była jednak to taka całkiem zwyczajna czarownica, była ona naukowcem. W końcu ktoś musi pierwszy sprawdzić, ile oczu salamandry należy dodać do eliksiru, i czy to musi być salamandra plamista, czy niezbędny jest inny gatunek. Ona też jako pierwsza prowadziła testy nad miotłami. Wyrywała po kolei źdźbła ze swej miotły i sprawdzała jak wpłynie to na sterowność. Gdy wyjęła ostatnie, rekonwalescencja po tym, co ona nieco zbyt górnolotnie nazwała lotem zajęła jej blisko miesiąc - a i to tylko dlatego, że jej kości tak szybko się zrastały. Jednak nie płazy i nie miotły ją intrygowały. Całymi dniami poszukiwała ona sposobu na wytłumaczenie pewnej niesamowitej rzeczy. Codziennie budziła się i pytała Los: "Jak?! Dlaczego?! Gdzie?!" Przeprowadzała badania fauny, flory oraz tym podobnych, których nauka jeszcze nie potrafiła wśród dwóch powyższych zakwalifikować. Sprawdziła topografię terenu, sporządzała szczegółowe mapy, ale nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć na zadane sobie pewnego dnia pytanie. Gnębiło ją to, aż wpadła w stan depresyjny a to ciężkie, zważając na to, że góry już i tak dość nisko upadły. Zaklinała deszcze, przywoływała demony, lecz one bawiąc się jej przygnębieniem nie chciały jej powiedzieć... gdzie, na Merlina, nawiał jej chomik... Kategoria:Prorok